neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Ascended JIMMY
"GODLY WRYYYYYYYYYY!" 'Canon Ascended JIMMY '(天国に到達したJIMMY) is the ultimate form of Jimmy from an alternate Canon featured in Scary Godmother: Eyes Of Heaven Originally from an alternate Canon, JIMMY was successful in killing the Fright Side Crew and achieved 'Heaven' with Keemstar, but since Keemstar got offended by the religious reference, JIMMY renamed the power as Canon Ascension, and as a resault, obtained the ultimate stand, Za Worldu Over Canon History Canon Ascended JIMMY originally existed in an alternate reality whereupon the events of Sugar Skull Crusaders ended in tragedy for the Fright Side Crew. JIMMY succeeded in killing all members of the group along with Hannah Barbarah. Now free to pursue his original goals of "obtaining Canon", JIMMY collected the 36 sinners required alongside Keemstar as he evolved his Stand and became the perfect being with godlike power, Canon Ascension JIMMY. Now unrivaled and unstoppable, JIMMY proceeded to conquer the world and presumably carried out his desire to reveal the destiny of every human on Earth so they could live peacefully. Around this time, during the ending of Plastic Spider Run, President Comical Christmas tried desperately to escape from the "unending toss" set on him by Hannah Unomeshi. In the process, Comical skipped through Canons until he eventually came to the reality belonging to Canon Ascension JIMMY. JIMMY used the power of his Stand, The World Over Canon to remove the infinite spin from Comical and in return, Comical told JIMMY of the Saint Nick Parts and that his reality was merely an alternate branch of the main Canonical universe. Having already conquered his world and desiring the satisfaction of doing so to the original universe as well, JIMMY used his power to travel through Canons; resurrecting his fallen acolytes and brainwashing new ones from other timelines to serve as his army. JIMMY, armed with the Spine of the Holy Corpse, set his followers out to battle the Fright Side Crew and their allies. He patiently waited as his brainwashed minions were defeated one by one until the Fright Side Crew collected all of the remaining Corpse Parts. JIMMY then summoned the Fright Side Crew Group to his realm, where he easily defeated Gold Experience Requiem and Tusk ACT4. JIMMY stole the Corpse Parts from the group and planned on sacrificing them to perform the ritual of "obtaining Canon" all over again to increase his powers even further. However, Hannah Joestar managed to hang on to his Corpse Part and escaped along with the others. JIMMY, now irritated but still collected, spread out the Corpse Parts to his generals and sent them to eliminate the Fright Side Crew group. In the meantime, JIMMY managed to discover that Comical was secretly a turncoat and was trying to discover which of the Fright Side Crew possessed the power to defeat JIMMY. Confronting Comical about his treachery, Comical fought JIMMY throughout many Canons but in the end, lost. JIMMY, not wanting to waste such a powerful Stand user, offered Comical forgiveness in exchange for his eternal loyalty. Comical, however, retained his integrity and refused only to be swiftly killed by JIMMY. JIMMY then confided in his friend, Keemstar about how he was troubled over the Fright Side Crew in this timeline being more problematic than he anticipated. Keemstar reassured him that everything would go according to his plans and went off to confront the Fright Side Crew himself. Keemstar ultimately lost to Hannah Joestar and his daughter, Hannah Cujoh. As Hannah Joestar questioned Keemstar about the secret to JIMMY's Stand, Keemstar instead committed suicide while pledging his love and service to JIMMY even in death. With Hannah Joestar and the others having re-obtained the other Corpse Parts, they traveled to Cairo where JIMMY planned to face against them all in battle. JIMMY fought against Hannah Joestar and Hannah Barbarah and subsequently lost. However, he negated the damage done to him using The World Over Canon. Hannah Joestar, now witnessing JIMMY's power up close, discovered his Stand's ability to overwrite reality itself through the use of its fists. JIMMY claimed that Hannah Joestar knowing his secret was futile and banished the other Fright Side Crew, excluding Hannah Joestar and Hannah, to other Canons to stall for time to charge his Stand's power. As the others proceeded to battle their brainwashed allies, Giorno Giovanna realized too late that it was a trap. JIMMY unleashed the full power of The World Over Canon and killed all of the Fright Side Crew and their allies before absorbing their souls into himself. Now gloating over his victory to Hannah Joestar and Hannah, JIMMY combined the Saint Nick Parts with the 36 souls to ascend to an even greater form of existence, causing the fabric of space itself to start crumbling away. Hannah Joestar and Hannah teamed up to take down JIMMY. While they managed to defeat him, it was a temporary victory as JIMMY healed himself once again and killed Hannah before absorbing her soul as well. JIMMY proceeded to deliver a fatal punch to Hannah Joestar as he gleefully relished in his victory. However, Hannah Joestar mysteriously negated the damage done to himself which caused JIMMY to recoil in shock. JIMMY remembered that Star Platinum and The World Over Canon are still the same type of Stand and by JIMMY evolving his Stand, he inadvertently caused Star Platinum to evolve as well. Now armed with Star Platinum Over Canon, Hannah Joestar regained his composure as JIMMY began to break down. JIMMY, trying now to quickly kill Hannah Joestar, let out an attack only to punch the armlets of the original timeline's JIMMY. Hannah Joestar had secretly acquired these armlets after Comical informed him that if two identical objects from different Canons collide, they will violently cancel each other out. The armlets fused and exploded with JIMMY's current ones, resulting in both of his arms being destroyed and leaving him powerless. JIMMY desperately tried to use his blood to blind Hannah Barbarah, however the attempt proved futile; just as it did in the original timeline. Mirroring his original downfall, Hannah Barbarah delivered a single final punch to JIMMY, which caused his body to crumble and explode as hundreds of souls poured out of him. With Canon Ascension JIMMY dead, the timeline reversed itself into a new timeline where the events of Eyes of Canon never took place, yet caused every heroic fatality throughout the original universe's Parts to be negated. This ultimately resulted in a universe where none of the Fright Side Crew and their allies died, bringing about an era of peace. Abilities Canon Rewrite: When his Stand's fists interact with any item JIMMY is able to completely alter or remove the target in mind. Vampire stuff: Ya know, like healing, super speed and strength, all that jazz. Canon Travel: Much like Comical Christmas, Jimmy can shift through canons with ease. Lightning bolts! God Mode basically Trivia -He's the only unlockable character in Eyes Of Heaven -For being over powered he's been banned from tornaments Category:Brando Family Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Gods Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alt. Canon Category:Vampire Category:Stand Users